Untitled Love
by World's Revolution
Summary: Hiei has taken over everything and finds Botan at a slave auction and he buys her. But to her surprise, it wasn't for the reason she wanted it to be. This is my first BotanHiei fic!
1. Sold

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH! If I did……things would be _very_ different.

This is my first Hiei/Botan! Please don't kill me if it's really stupid. T.T

Chapter one: Slave

(Botan's POV!!)

I frowned as she was pulled by the cold, metal chains on her wrists to the stage. A few demons hooted and whistled but she paid them no mind. If she wasn't sold, she would not get food again.

I heard the demon next to me state her uses and her price. I stared at the ground dumbly. This was really lame! Honestly. What happened anyway? Oh yeah, Hiei betrayed us and demons took over the Ningenkai. But what I can't believe is that he erased the others' memories and they live at his palace now, but he left me to get sold as a slave! **Me!** The one that helped on missions, the one that healed him afterward, the one girl who has ever probably ever have a **crush** on him.

'_Stupid Hiei_' I thought angrily. I looked up to see a tall, cloaked figure enter the room.

"Five thousand for the girl," The cloaked figure said. This person's (obviously male) voice sounded oddly familiar to me. I looked at the seller who was grinning.

"Alright, right this way, sir," the seller said as the cloaked man, the seller, and I disappeared behind the curtain. We walked past rows of other slaves, mostly Rekai girls. We stopped at a desk and I saw the cloaked male sign about fifty papers before paying the money to the young, ugly demon seller.

The strange man gently grabbed my right arm and pulled me to him. His hand moved to around my waist as we walked out the back door of the smelly old auction house. The two of us walked down streets silently. Soon we stopped at the Hiei's place. I blinked a few times. The guards stopped us from entering and demanded that the man took off his hood of his cloak. He growled at the guards, called them bakas, and removed his hood.

I mentally gasped at it being Hiei. I should have known though, by his voice. The guards' faces looked very pale and they allowed Hiei through. We walked through the large double doors and into the palace. His arm wrapped possessively around my slim waist as we walked through twists and turns of hallways.

Finally, we appeared to reach his room. I was full of questions that needed to be answered. I walked in first and then Hiei walked in as well. A copy of Hammurabi's laws where lying on a desk. It figured though. Most of the laws ended with death.

"Onna," Hiei's deep voice started, "Why the hell did you escape from the Rekai before!?"

"What do you mean, Hiei?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I mean onna! When I took over the Ningenkai, you escaped and left the Rekai palace. If you would have just stayed you wouldn't be captured by those slave traders.

"Oh, that time!" Botan sweat dropped, "Well, you kinda where trying to take over everything, I figured you would have killed me for that time I told Yukina she was your sister. It was an accident thought Hiei! You have no reason to kill me. And why do you care about me getting captured anyway?" Botan asked curiously.

Hiei glared at her with the mention of Yukina's name, "Mating Season," he mumbled out.

"What?" Botan asked she obviously didn't hear him.

"I said Mating Season onna. I was going to use you to relieve my stress during that time. Luckily I found you before the fire demon mating season started again.

I blinked, "What!" I had actually thought he cared to! "And when does this mating season _start_ anyway?!" I asked angrily.

He smirked at my anger, "Tonight and midnight and it lasts for two months," he answered. A frown graced my lips. This was going to me a** _long_** two months.

END CHAPTER

How was it? Please read it and review!


	2. Uh

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH Botan and Hiei would be a couple. Kuwabara would evil (o.o) Kurama would be shown in the series more and Yusuke wouldn't be Keiko's boyfriend. In other words, I don't own YYH!

Chapter Two: Uh…….

(Hiei's POV!)

I walked into the darkly lit slave auction. Maybe _she_ would be here this time. I saw _her_ immediately. Her light blue tresses were held up in her usual ponytail on the back of her head. Her pink eyes were lost in thought. She wore barely anything which made me **_very_** angry. Not to mention she was so skinny they were probably starving her. If that was true, I would be **_very_** furious.

I didn't know when I started to like her. That baka na ferry onna. Maybe it was when I first saw her with that baka detective and healing his woman. Or at least she was trying too. Or maybe it was after the fight with Sensui when I had found out that she had agreed to carry me back. **(A.N:** Kuwabara asked her after they got out of the cave.)

Whatever the case, I knew I had a soft spot for her, although I didn't admit it at the time. And then I took over the Ningenkai and the Reikai. I was going to **mate **with her. With _Botan_. Sure, it was odd, but I couldn't help but feel the magnetic force that pulled me to her. It made me want to be around her.

"Five thousand for the girl," I said loudly. Everyone looked at me as if I had grown three heads. Everyone knew slaves weren't worth **that** much. I glared at them from under my cloak. Well, **_she_** was worth it.

"Alright, right this way, sir," The man said. I walked behind the red curtain of the stage. We walked past other slaves. I had to resist the urge to cover my nose from their filthy smell. Soon we stopped at an old oak desk. The demon told me to sign some papers. I did as he said and then I grabbed the ferry onna's arm and I pulled her to me. I don't want her touching anything in this filthy place. I then quickly placed the same arm around her waist. We left and walked back to the palace in silence.

We soon came to the gate and I saw two new recruits standing guard. I saw Botan blink a few times. The guards refused to let us in. I growled quietly in frustration. One demanded that I remove my hood. I rolled my eyes and removed in without protest. The guards' faces became _very_ pale. I called them bakas under my breath. I heard Botan gasp at me revealing who I was. I was a little disappointed that she hadn't figured in out before.

I sighed as we walked through the large double doors that led inside. My arm tightened around her waist in a more possessive fashion. I wanted everyone here to know that she belonged to **_me_**. We walked through the long hallways until we reached my room.

I was sure that she had questions. Botan walked in first, her eyes glancing over the room. I saw her spot the Code of Hammurabi. A human actually came up with something interesting for once.

Before I would answer her questions, she had to answer mine, "Onna," I started emotionlessly, "Why the hell did you escape from the Rekai before!?" My voice that a pinch of anger in it.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" She asked. She looked so cute when she was acting innocent. I shook my head. I should stay on the subject.

"You know what I mean onna! When I took over the Ningenkai, you escaped and left the Rekai palace. If you would have just stayed you wouldn't be captured by those slave traders," I said, faking an angry voice.

"Oh, that time!" Botan sweat dropped, "Well, you kinda where trying to take over everything, I figured you would have killed me for that time I told Yukina she was your sister. It was an accident thought Hiei! You have no reason to kill me. And why do you care about me getting captured anyway?" Botan asked curiously. I blinked a few times. Wait,** she** was the one who told Yukina I was her brother! Okay, now I pissed.

I glared at her. I would get her back. Although I'm sure she wouldn't exactly like hearing what I'm about to tell her, "Mating Season" I mumbled.

"What?" Botan asked. It seems as through she didn't hear me.

"I said Mating Season onna. I was going to use you to relieve my stress during that time. Luckily I found you before the fire demon mating season started again," I muttered. Okay, maybe that wasn't the whole truth, but I wasn't ready to tell her.

"What!" She blinked. I could see hurt staining her beautiful pink eyes. "And when does this mating season _start_ anyway?!" She asked her hurt replaced with anger.

I smirked. She looked cute when she was angry, "Tonight at midnight and it lasts for two months," I answered. She frowned. I had a feeling she wasn't going to cooperate. I sighed.

"I'm going to leave now, I will have Yoko come and check on you later," I said emotionlessly. Before she could protest, I left her in my room. I carefully locked the door and left. I was going to find out if they had starved her at the slave traders. If they did, someone would die.

(Botan's POV)

My eye twitched as he left the room. And what exactly was I going to do? I sprawled out on his bed. It was really comfy.

I heard a door unlock and open. My eyes traveled to a small figure walking into the room. The person closed the door quietly. I sat up as it turned around.

"Holy crap!" A feminine voice said. I giggled as she came out of the shadows. "Oh, it's just you."

I looked at her curiously. Did she know me or something? "Um, do I know you?" I asked.

"Uh…" she looked around the room, "Well no. It's a long story, I'll tell you later," the girl came out of the shadows and I saw a small girl that looked no taller than a fifteen year old.

"So, are you a slave?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm a prisoner here. Well, kinda. I feel like it. Yoko kinda wanted a 'friend' during the winter," she replied. She scanned the room with her dark green orbs, "Hey! No fair! You have paper in your room!" I sweat dropped as she ran over to Hiei's desk. She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and started to draw on the white paper.

I walked over to the strange fifteen year old, "So, what are you drawing."

"People," she replied. My eye twitched.

"Can you be more specific?" I asked. "And what's your name anyway?"

"I'm drawing an anime girl type elf person. And my name is Envy," I said. I blinked. What a strange name. Envy and I talk for about two ours before we heard someone –or something- turn the doorknob. I heard her gulp.

"Damn," I heard her mutter as the door began to open.

END CHAPTER!

Did you like it? Please read and review!

REVIEWERS:

Crystal Koneko: You have a point about his honor code. I had forgotten about that. --

Janay, Hiei's 1 Fan: I would love to write more after this chapter but I have to update some of my other fanfics. But I'll try to write was much as I can for this story.

Hiei's Ice Maiden: I love your stories! And you will just have to read to find out!

Foxxy Love: Thank you for reviewing and I agree!

Living Water: Thank you for reviewing.

ravengoddess Okay.

Creepstats: Thanks for reviewing and don't' worry, I will continue.

Runaway Kogoro Thank you for reviewing

Rin: Thank you very much for reviewing!

Pen Against Sword: Thanks and I'll try not to get them out of character

Psychogirly: 

MarialeBenitez13: Yeah. I guess I tried to do something different this time. Thank you for reviewing.

Razu: I'm sorry, I can't help you login.

All reviewers get 100,000,000 cookies!


	3. III

Thank you all reviewers!

III

Botan sighed as she looked at the elf person that Envy had drawn. She had left the room a few hours ago. Then Yoko had came and checked on her.

FlashBack+

"Damn," Envy muttered.

"Envy?" a familiar voice said. Botan blinked in realization. **_Could it be?_**

"Keiko?" Botan asked hesitantly. Sure enough, Keiko emerged from the doorway. The young brunette bowed to Botan. Turning to Envy, Keiko started to scowled the teenager about leaving her room. After about five minutes of yelling at Envy, Keiko looked back over at Botan who was currently sweatdropping.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" Keiko asked innocently. Botan was to astonished to speak. Keiko just shook her head, "Nevermind. Well, Envy you need to get back to your room. Yoko will be very upset if you don't. Besides, you remember how angry Hiei-sama was last time her found you in his quarters"

Envy rolled her eyes as Keiko led her out of the room.

"By Botan," Envy mumbled before the door closed.

End Flashback+

Botan turned around suddenly, sensing another presence in the room. **_Oh, it's just Hiei._** Her eyes widened when he walked out of the shadows of the room. His right arm was covered in a dark red liquid. Blood.

Hiei walked toward Botan calmly, his face showing no emotion. His left hand cupped her cheeck gently. Hiei dipped his head so his lips came in contact with hers. Botan's eyes widened and she gasped. The passonate kiss left Botan stunned. Hiei slowly started to move forward, while still kissing the ferry girl passonatly. As he moved forward she moved backward until her back hit the wall behind her.

Knock

Hiei pulled back and stepped away from his deity. "Come in," his voice was cold. One of his advisors opened the door. Hiei glared at him. If looks could kill the advisor would have died about a thousand times.

"Hiei-sama there is an emergancy in the dojo. Envy has gone out of control again," the advisor stuttered. Hiei frowned.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Leave," Hiei commanded. His advisor nodded and bowed to the demon lord. Hiei immediatly turned to Botan.

"I'll be back," Hiei muttered as he gave her a hasty kiss. He left the room and locked the door. Botan stood there stunned.

End chapter!

Sorry it's so short and it took me soooo long to update! Gets on hadns and knees and begs for forgivness Thank you for reviweing. I'll try to write more after school tomorrow! Once again, I'm sorry it's so short and it took me forever to update!

Ja Ne!


End file.
